


Teasing The Wildling

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan





	Teasing The Wildling

They were both lying on the bed, dressed in washed jeans, but where Jon Snow was naked to his waist, Ygritte wore her black sports bra... - Jon - she whispered seductively all of a sudden. - Mhm? - Jon muttered. - Kiss me - she whispered, and Jon started moving his lips towards hers... - No, not here - she said - lower, much lower - he understood, and he licked her belly button with the tip of his tongue, and he gave her a wet kiss there; Ygritte giggled, because his beard tickled the sensitive skin of her stomach... - You think that's funny? - he grinned, knowing very well why she giggled, and he puckered his lips and started lowering his head towards her navel... - Jon? Oh, no, Jon, don't, stop hahahahahahaha, no, stohohohohohop! - she laughed loudly when he blew a raspberry on her exposed midriff... - What's that I hear? - he grinned and raised the eyebrow - start with more, eh? Well, m'lady, your wish is my command! - he started tickling her ribcage and stomach, all the while Ygritte thrashed around and laughed like crazy, tortured by her boyfriend's strong arms... He rather liked the way her stomach muscles moved when she laughed and breathed air in and out between bouts of loud laughter... After a few minutes of incessant tickling of his girlfriend's bare stomach, Jon slowly skidded to a halt... - Did you have fun as well as I did, m'lady? - Jon asked, grinning on her, and then he kissed her belly button one more time and left towards the bathroom, to prepare a shower for both of them...


End file.
